


Coffee as Dark as His Soul

by Petersass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Coffee shop owner reader, Dean - Freeform, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petersass/pseuds/Petersass
Summary: Sam and Dean stop at a little coffee shop on their way home from a hunt. They order coffee and Dean flirts a little, becoming flustered as the male reader gives him coffee as dark as his soul as well as their number.





	Coffee as Dark as His Soul

Sam and Dean had just finished up a hunt when they came across a small hole-in-the-wall coffee shop and bakery called "Mugs Full of Love". Dean shrugged before he parked his Impala carefully.  
"We both need coffee and I don't care what you say about the name of this place, it's the closest." He stated, taking the key out of the car and heading inside; Sam following close behind. They were greeted with the aroma of coffee and sweets and the sight of a fairly empty shop. The male behind the counter was cleaning a couple mugs as he waited for somebody to come to the counter to order coffee. (The male being you) As you noticed the two tall men at the door, you set the mug you sere cleaning down and watched as they walked up to you.  
“Hi, what can I get you on this fine day?” You greeted the duo with a closed-eye smile, before looking up at them as you were a good foot shorter than both of them. They both looked at you, the one with long hair giving you a friendly smile as the shorter one stared you down.  
“Can I get a large black coffee please?” The first one asked politely. You nodded and put his order into the cash register, turning to look at the male next to him.  
“How about you, sugar?” You ask, shooting him a grin. He rolled his eyes before looking from the menu to you.  
“A large coffee as well, make it as dark as my soul.” The first man face-palmed and sighed. You raised an eyebrow and looked him up and down, taking in his cocky demeanor and bad boy look.  
“So… one large vanilla latte with whipped cream?” You asked, staring him down as if you were challenging him. He looked absolutely scandalized as his companion struggled to hold in his laughter. After a long pause, he shook his head in defeat.  
“Yes, one large vanilla latte with whipped cream.” He answered with a small chuckle, watching as you put his order into the cash register as well.  
“That’ll be $6.43,” You replied with another smile. The taller one nodded and handed you the money as the other male looked at you with something that could almost be described as admiration. “Can I have a name for these coffees?”  
“Dean,” The male, now known as Dean, stated quickly making you chuckle softly.  
“Alright, I’ll call you up when those coffees are ready.” You handed Dean the receipt and set about making their drinks as they were the last customer in line.  
As Sam and Dean waited for you to finish making their order, Sam decided to tease his brother. They sat down at a table close by and Sam looked at Dean curiously.  
“What was that?” Sam asked with a small laugh. “You don’t normally take your coffee like that and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look at anything other than pie that way.” Dean scowled and playfully punched his brother in the shoulder.  
“Shut up, it’s not like I think he’s cute.” Dean replied, not looking away from you. Sam glanced from Dean to you and then back to Dean.  
“Uh huh, and I’m a bunch of kids stacked in a trench coat pretending to be your brother.” He rolled his eyes, scoffing lightly. “If you ask for his number before we leave, I will not complain about your music choice all the way home.” Dean perked up lightly at this, it was a win-win situation for him.  
“Deal, but only because I don’t want to listen to your bitching the whole drive.” He agreed, patting Sam on the back.  
“I have a large coffee and a large vanilla latte with whipped cream for Dean,” You called out, smiling over at him. Dean had recently come to terms with the fact that he liked guys almost as much as he liked girls, but he swore that you were going to be the death of him. He walked over, getting the coffees from you and shooting you one of his cocky grins.  
“Thank you, this coffee is almost as hot as you,” He flirted with a wink, making you blush softly.  
“And the whipped cream is almost as sweet as you,” You flirted back, chuckling softly. The oven behind you beeped making you whirl around, putting on oven mitts as you did so. Dean stood there watching you, waiting for a good time to ask for your number. As you pulled a pie out of the oven, he swore he heard angels singing. When you turned back around to face him, pie in your hands, you let out a small laugh at the look on his face.  
“Gee, you really like pie, don’t you?” You asked teasingly, setting the pie down on the counter. It was then that he noticed that it was an apple pie and snorted softly.  
“Yes I do and you making the pie just makes it that much better.” He shot you another grin with a wink.  
“Alright lover boy, come back in a few minutes and you and your partner over there can have a slice of pie on the house.” As you said this, you swore you could see the cartoon hearts in his eyes as he looked at you.  
“Can I have your number?” He suddenly blurted out making you chuckle again.  
“Check your cup, darlin’.” You took your oven mitts off and set them aside, watching as Dean looked at your number scrawled across his cup.  
“Awesome,” He exhaled softly.  
“You might want to get back to your table before your buddy’s coffee gets cold,” You stated, motioning with your head to his brother.  
“Right, that would be a good idea,” He replied and you could’ve sworn that there was a light dusting of pink across the bridge of his nose as he walked back to his table.

Bonus:  
“Dude, are you blushing?” Sam asked, taking his coffee from Dean.  
“I am not,” Dean answered, his blush growing.  
“Oh my god, you are,” Sam said with a laugh.  
“He makes pie, Sammy, pie,” Dean said, looking at your number on his cup with a soft smile. Sam shook his head, a smile of his own on his face as he was glad that Dean finally found someone that could tame his brother’s cockiness.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this work, consider buying me a Ko-fi.  
> http://ko-fi.com/peter13


End file.
